1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery bows and, in particular, to an improved, laterally adjustable grip for an archery bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,945, issued to Shepley, Jr., for an "Archery Bow with Laterally Adjustable Grip", discloses an adjustable grip for assisting the archer in achieving a consistent form to achieve accuracy with each shot. The adjustable grip includes a central channel which is wider than the riser. Spacers are provided between one or both sides of the grip and the riser to provide lateral adjustment of the grip. At somewhat greater expense, a continuous adjustment can be obtained by using a pair of tapered washers or by using an adjustment screw connected to the grip. In any case, the amount of adjustability of the grip is limited by the channel width of the grip.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, laterally adjustable grip which, because it avoids use of a channel in the grip, permits a greater degree of adjustability of the grip.